The Return
by Alanna Evon
Summary: It's been five years since Sarah defeated the Goblin King, and she knows she can't ignore that angry ball of feathers any longer.


**Chapter 1**

Sarah sat on the window seat with her head in her palm and a leg swaying lazily as she contemplated the soggy barn owl only a few yards from where she sat nice and dry and out of the rain. Despite the frequent visits from the subjects of the underground, the Goblin King had only appeared a handful of times in the five years since Sarah's run through the labyrinth. At first, he had stayed only long enough to be noticed before launching into the sky. Lately, though, he'd taken a habit of staring at Sarah long after his subjects had returned Underground. The expression on his fierce owl face even seemed more miffed at her than usual. In fact, tonight he seemed downright furious. It was obvious he did not appreciate Sarah's continued connection to the underground. She had previously justified ignoring Jareth by telling herself that he had kidnapped her brother, whether by her "wish" or not, but even she knew that particular horse had been shot in the face when she had invited all of Jareth's loyal subjects, including the goblins who had quite willingly done Jareth's dirty work, to celebrate with her the very night she had conquered the labyrinth. She remained still for a few moments, trying to formulate a new excuse for ignoring the seething creature that seemed to be getting soggier and more furious by the second. Finally, with a sigh, she relented. She stood and stepped toward the window, staring back into the glowering orbs watching her.

"All right, Goblin King… I need you."

The orbs narrowed slightly then were gone. In almost the same instant, Sarah heard thunder accompanied with the tinkling of glitter, followed by the whoosh of Jareth's cape behind her. Her brain conveniently chose that moment to remind her why this was not such a good idea. _Well, what's said is said… _She distractedly closed her window blinds before turning to face him. He stared at her for a moment before taking two glowering steps toward her.

"I knew you'd give in eventually."

Despite every intention she had had of remaining cool and confident, Sarah began to feel her blood boil. He was the same brooding, arrogant git he had been five years ago._ You have no power over me._ She repeated the line to herself a few times, attempting to cool her thoughts.

"I thought you would have given up already. Don't you have a city peopled by rowdy goblins to oversee?

Jareth grinned as he stepped even closer to Sarah, forcing her to press firmly into the wall. Sarah glared as the Goblin King's gloved hand landed on the wall by her head, supporting his thin frame as it leaned toward her. "It turns out, Sarah, the Underground has required little of my attention the last five years. You would think a woman of your age would have grown tired of the mindless drones by now." Jareth lowered his hand and stepped away from Sarah. Still looking her in the eyes, he sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned back on his hands. "Why is it," he spat, eyes narrowing, "that you've countless times called on the lowest creatures of the Underground for company: Ludo the dimwitted, walking carpet; Hoggle, the cowardly betrayer; and even the goblins, the very creatures who stole your precious brother away in the first place? You'll call on all these, but you've never once given even the slightest thought for the one who has tried so very hard to live up to all your expectations."

Sarah knew Jareth had a point. She couldn't quite forgive him for sending the goblins to snatch her baby brother, but she _had_ asked for it. A part of her couldn't help but counter. _But he's so ARROGANT! You can't let him off the hook that easily! You could have _died_ in his labyrinth! _Sarah struggled through the red haze gathering before her eyes to find her argument. "_They_ have manners. Maybe if you were actually _pleasant_, you'd get an invitation some time."

"Oh yes. Goblins and Fireys make _wonderful_ houseguests, don't they?" Jareth snorted. "I'm insulted that you expect me to believe that one."

"I don't believe I owe you _any_ explanations, _Your Highness_." Sarah didn't understand how Jareth could push her so close to losing her temper. "_You_ were the one who ordered the goblins to take Toby,_ you_ almost killed me _multiple _times, and _you_ gave the peach to Hoggle. And after all that, you had the _gall_ to claim that you were being _generous_ and you had done it all _for me._" Sarah stood, fists clenched, directly in front of Jareth, glaring into his mesmerizing eyes. All of the frustrations she had been keeping locked up for five years were beginning to amass and threaten to overcome her.

"I wouldn't have let anything harm you, you know." Jareth spoke evenly. "Slow you down, yes. Distract you, of course. But believe me when I say that harming you would have been very contrary to my plans."

"Oh, of course. Because an entire army of goblins, all of them armed to the teeth, are so harmless! Drugging me or trying to throw me into a bog wouldn't have any undesirable side effects either!"

Jareth sat listening, almost amusedly. "You're still not getting to the real issue, Sarah. There's something deeper that's been eating away at you for these five long years. Why don't you tell me why you're really upset with me?"

Sarah then watched incredulously as Jareth pulled a crystal out of thin air with a flourish, and, just as quickly, turned it into a peach—_A peach!—_and took a bite, a thin trickle of juice forming at the corner of his smirk. Sarah turned away, fists clenched even tighter at her sides. Struggling to find a word to fully describe her distaste, she finally settled on, "You… ass!"

Jareth grinned even wider. "That's a little progress. Why don't you come sit here with me and we'll discuss your… displeasure." Jareth's casual superiority only fueled Sarah's anger.

"I'm not discussing _anything _with you! I don't want anything to _do_ with you! I wish you would leave right now and never come back!" Sarah waited a few seconds, not daring to turn to see if her wish was granted. She couldn't quite tell if she was crushed or relieved by the chuckle behind her.

"Sorry, precious. You didn't mean it."

Sarah wheeled around to face the smirking Goblin King. "Whatever happened to 'What's said is said,'? Aren't you obligated to do exactly what I say whether I mean it or not?"

Jareth stared at her curiously. "I thought you had learned not to take things for granted, Sarah. I have always been bound by what you mean and what you don't mean. Five years ago, even if only for a moment, you really did wish for me to take the baby. This time, however, not one part of you meant what you said. It's flattering to know that you finally prefer me over the screaming baby."

Sarah was beyond words. She realized that Jareth was leading her into another labyrinth, one that she was much less certain she had a chance of winning. He was trying to get her to admit something… something she had no intentions of admitting.

"Why don't you come back with me and pay the Labyrinth a visit?" Jareth had at some point conjured up a few more crystals and was absent-mindedly twirling them in one hand. "I'm sure you'd find the adventure a welcome release from the tedium of your life."

Sarah was beginning to feel dizzy from pent-up emotions. She closed her eyes and leaned against her dresser. "I have no desire to be dropped into an oubliette or chased by fireys or attacked by a goblin army, Your Highness. I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on your invitation."

Jareth stood and took Sarah's hand, leading her to her bedside and sat down again, gently tugging her down beside him. "What if I promise to be your personal guide and to guard you from all the scary monsters in my labyrinth?"

Sarah ignored the feeling of warmth that threatened to spread through her at the thought of wandering the labyrinth with Jareth. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose for you? I think you get far too much satisfaction from watching me suffer."

Jareth tugged her chin gently to face him. "Never," he muttered. Sarah was taken aback by the intensity of his eyes, vaguely reminiscent of those final moments in the Escher room as he held his arm outstretched to her. In that moment, she realized that she did want to return. It had been too long since she'd had any real excitement in her life. Aboveground was just too… normal. She had defeated Jareth once, she could do it again if she had to, couldn't she? _Curiosity killed the cat_, she thought and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll go with you back to the labyrinth."


End file.
